


dancing in a ring around the sun (fanmix)

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Relationships: Balem Abrasax/Seraphi Abrasax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fic In A Box





	dancing in a ring around the sun (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).



[ **dancing in a ring around the** **sun** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYxn9QayHpj08zWmHL2uH7qC_d62LJ5wu)

A playlist about regeneration, eating things, and choosing your own destruction.

Perfect music for harvesting planets. Play at an extremely loud volume.

**1\. Toutant- Guilty**

**2\. Tzafu- Resurrection**

**3\. Aim To Head- Hellhound**

**4\. Donbor- Bleed Out**

**5\. Ed Harrison- Annul**

**6\. Monomorte- Erutufon**

**7\. Filmmaker- Lust Riders**

**8\. Boy Harsher- Pain**

**9\. Machine Girl- Ghost**

**10\. Demolition Group- You Better...**

**11\. Cabaret Nocturne- Blind Trust**


End file.
